Linxin Plush Tags
Tush-Tags: Linxin Tag This tag has a logo for Linxin, which has a bear icon. There's some Chinese writing on the front. The back of the tag shows the company's name, which is called Linxin, who manufactured the plush with these tags. There is also a website on the back of the tag called "www.lxwy163.com.cn". This site is no longer used. PiPigirl Tag This tag is the most obscure out of all the tags. The only known plush to ever use this tag are Lucuma-pult (Second Design), Pitaya-pult, Tomato-pult, Cattail (Limited Edition), Blover (Second Design), Disco Zombie and Cabbage-Pult (Original Design). The tag shows the words "PiPigirl" with a icon of a child. The back is text saying made in China and a CE marking. Plants vs. Zombies Logo Tag This tag uses a black and white version of the horizontal PvZ logo that's used on the loading screen. The tag is used on all of the rarer zombies from PvZ set and the rarer plants, although sometimes plushies that aren't supposed to use this tag come with it, this is considered a defect. (This is super rare though.) Folded MADE IN CHINA Tag This tag was used on plush from the first two sets of PvZ2 plush and rereleases of PvZ set. Rereleases of PvZ2 set 1 use other tags like the MADE IN CHINA tag. The tag is a thick 2 sided tag which reads MADE IN CHINA on the front and Chinese writing on the back. Small Parts Tag This tag was used on certain plush from PvZ2 Set 3, such as Imp, Hammer Zombie, Gong Zombie, Zombie Bull Rider, Pole Vaulting Zombie, and Suicide Bomber Zombie. The later plushies in PvZ2 set 3 never used this tag, however, some very early redesigns used this tag. Only certain 2016 releases used this tag, while every other release used the generic "Made in China" tag. It has a warning, saying "CHOKING HAZARD-Small parts. Not for children under 3 years." On the back, it has a "Made in China" and a CE marking, as well as info on what the plush is made of. MADE IN CHINA Tag This tag is very commonly used on new plush. However, this tag was sometimes used on older releases from 2011. The tag is small and says MADE IN CHINA with nothing on the back. For some reason, sometimes at the end of the tag there's a small black line. Like the folded MADE IN CHINA tag. lots of plush from PvZ set and PvZ2 set 1 were re-released with this tag. Nothing from PvZ2 set 2 re-released with this tag. A bootleg version of this tag also exists, it looks a lot like it but it has CE at the end of it and it uses a material more similar to the Plants vs. Zombies Logo tag, this tag was mainly used on old bootlegs. Side Tags: Linxin Side-Tag This tag was used on very old and very few plushes. It shows the Linxin bear logo with a trademark next to it, and there is some Chinese text below it, on-top of a purple background. The back is the same as the first version App Icon Tag. It shows a black and white version of the Linxin bear logo with the text logo below it. Then there is some Chinese text and "Linxinweiye staff toys co.,ltd," the full company name. Then at the bottom there is the URL of www.lxwy163.com.cn, Linxin's old website, which no longer exists. Box Art Side-Tag This tag looks very similar to the box art. It is a square tag with a zombie's face on the yellow background. The PvZ logo is also shown. The corner of the tag that is attached to the plush is red. The back of the tag originally had Linxin info on the back until it was updated to shows a Zombie Bull, Bloomerang, and a Coconut Cannon. This tag was mainly used on earlier PvZ2 set 3 releases. Plant Side-Tag thumb|231x231px|Back of tag with Chinese text saying "Made in China" The plant side tag was used on some plushies from PvZ set and PvZ2 sets 1 and 2. The front of the tag has a Sunflower, Squash, Peashooter, and a Potato Mine. The back of the tag has Chinese text written on it, which translates to "Made in China." Limited Edition Side-Tag This tag was made for rare limited edition plush. It looks similar to the box for the Game of the Year Edition of PvZ, specifically, the one that had the Zombie figure. Instead of the award sticker saying "Game of The Year" it says "Limited Edition". It is also folded in half, although it is known what on the back or the unfolded part. This tag can be seen on Limited Edition Cattail, Lucuma-pult, Pitaya-pult, possibly Tomato-pult and very few Disco Zombies. Cattail's limited edition tag can be seen in this video. These plushes might've been made celebrating PvZ's Game of The Year Award (GOTY). RongWanju Side-Tag This tag is mainly used on a lot of newer plushies. The front of the tag has two bears with some Chinese and English writing. The back has some Chinese writing with presumably some type of danger hazard. New Side-Tag It's the PvZ logo on the same yellow background used on the app icon. There is also a Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Peashooter, and Snow Pea behind the logo. The back has text saying "PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES." There is also a warning saying "Warning: Please remove all detachable parts including hangtag before giving to a Child. Some plush fabrics shed fibers, please bear this in mind before giving to a baby or young child." There is also a CE marking. This tag can also be used on bootlegs or Speaking Life plushies, due to the fact that it is slapped on by sellers. Tags vary between plushies, as backgrounds are different sometimes. Category:Linxin Category:Browse